


Bedtime Habits

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Month 2017 [20]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hair, Hair Brushing, Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Cloud brushes Aeris's hair.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Month 2017 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009509
Kudos: 8





	Bedtime Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Teasing'

Aeris was never quite sure where the habit developed from. Maybe an idle act by Cloud one time that she liked and he kept on doing it because she did. Aeris would sit between Cloud's legs after showering or getting ready for bed, and he would run his fingers gently through her hair to untangle any knots. The faint tugs and gentle pulls helped relax her and she would always doze off easily after they lay down. They did not do it every night of course; late nights, movies, inflamed passions often distracted them. But if they could, they did.


End file.
